Episode 77
is the seventy-seventh episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. Summary Deku successfully defeats Overhaul above ground by slamming his large, unconscious body into the pavement. Hari Kurono, lying in wait within the compound, notices that Overhaul is taking too long. Wondering if he failed, Hari recalls Kai's intense desire to never lose in order to preserve the Yakuza's dignity. Hari prepares to kill Eraser Head in order to get away with the finished drug. However, Suneater and the police arrive to arrest him. Tamaki uses his Quirk to create a swordfish arm and stabs Hari's arm. Due to the conditions of his Quirk, Hari cannot move and use his power at the same time. Froppy arrives to check on Tamaki, who's also carrying Lemillion. Above ground, Eri's power spirals out of control, putting a powerful strain on Deku. Kai recalls getting in trouble as a child for fighting another child for calling the Yakuza villains. On their way home in the rain, the old boss told Kai not to raise a hand against civilians. Even so, he thanked young Kai for trying to preserve the Yakuza's honor. Impassioned by the memory of his beloved boss, Kai's seemingly unconscious body moves on its own and attacks in desperation. Eri's power rewinds Overhaul back to normal, negating his monstrous form. Uraraka arrests and restrains Overhaul before updating Ryukyu on the situation. Eri's power is spiraling out of control and she's afraid that she may kill Deku. Eraser Head uses his power just in time to shut off Eri's Quirk, saving Izuku. Ryukyu orders the police to call ambulances for the injured and asks them to search for the League of Villains as well. Himiko and Twice manage to escape while all eleven members of the Shie Hassaikai are arrested. The injured Heroes and Eri are taken to the hospital following the end of the mission. Nighteye is in especially bad shape. Despite this, he takes a moment to tell young Izuku that he managed to twist the future. The energy given off by all the young heroes was able to change the future Sir Nighteye foresaw with his Quirk. Izuku tells Sir Nighteye to keep fighting as he's carried off to the hospital. Ryukyu also takes a moment to thank Izuku for his incredible bravery. With that, the rescue mission completed at 9:15 AM. The police convoy transporting villains being transported to the hospital are confronted by the remaining members of the League of Villains. Tomura mentions that the way to achieve victory in Shogi is by taking the opponent's king. Dabi explains that Shogi isn't that simple while Compress speaks on the phone with Himiko, thanking her and Twice for giving the League the Yakuza's location. Himiko and Twice decided to inform the others of Overhaul's condition and this intel allowed them to confront the convoy directly. Dabi tells Spinner to stop weaving the van while the lizard-like villain laments over attacking the police in the name of Stain. Tomura tells him it's a necessary evil and Dabi prepares their preemptive strike. Dabi unleashes a spiraling wave of blue flames at the transportation vehicle. However, the police car intercepts the flames and the Sand Hero Snatch uses his Quirk to defend the convoy. Tomura confronts Snatch directly, distracting him long enough for Compress to uncompress a boulder beneath the car, causing it to flip. Tomura gets into the front of the transport vehicle and causes it to crash as well. Snatch manages to save the driver but he's confronted by Dabi from behind. The Sand Hero recognizes Dabi as the culprit behind multiple murders where the corpses were severely burned. He attacks Dabi and asks if he's ever considered the feelings of those left behind. Dabi counters with a burst of flames and Mr. Compress manages to get behind Snatch and compresses him. Only able to transform the top half of his body into sand, Snatch is compressed with the flames and dies as a result. Tomura confronts the restrained and defeated Overhaul. Kai asks if Tomura has come to kill him, but the double-crosser reveals he's going to do something Overhaul would hate even more. Tomura says he hates Kai because he's way too cocky. Compress takes one of Kai's arms and says he hates Overhaul as well, showing off his new prosthetic one. Tomura reveals he has taken the Quirk-Killer bullets and touches Kai's arm, decaying it. Tomura cuts it off before his Quirk spreads and then taunts his rival for being Quirkless and helpless. Tomura claims Overhaul's hard work for his own. Spinner tells his allies they need to leave quickly while Kai begins to panic after realizing he won't ever be able to heal the boss now. Kai breaks out into hives and screams out in agony as the League of Villains walk away victorious. The heroes in the residential area surrounding the Hassaikai's hideout check the damage. Hardly any civilians were injured and damage was kept to a minimum thanks to Deku's efforts. Nejire tells the heroes and the police that he did an incredible job despite Overhaul's massive size. Meanwhile, those injured in the fight are being treated at the hospital. Deku is checked out without any injuries and he meets up with Eraser to check up on everyone else. Red Riot, Suneater, and Fat Gum all received moderate injuries but nothing life-threatening. Rock Lock was also able to avoid any serious injuries. Eri remains feverish and asleep while being quarantined in the hospital due to the danger of her Quirk. Deku and Eraser Head meet up with All Might and Nighteye's sidekicks. Recovery Girl and the Doctor's reveal that Nighteye will likely die before the next day comes. All Might and his former sidekick finally reunite on his death bed. All Might apologizes and Deku begs him to live. Nighteye reveals he doesn't resent either of them and hopes All Might can continue to be happy. Nighteye reveals that Izuku was able to change the future thanks to everyone's heroic actions. His mind has been changed about Izuku and about how the future can be saved. Despite his own injuries, Mirio storms into the room in order to speak with Sir Nighteye. Crying, Mirio begs his mentor not to die and says he was only able to because of Nighteye's teachings that he became so strong. Sir originally only recruited Mirio in order for him to gain One For All. Before long, Lemillion became his pride. He uses his Quirk one last time to look into Mirio's future. He sees that Mirio will become a finer hero than anyone else. He tells everyone to smile because a society without hope and humor cannot have a bright future. Sir Nighteye flatlines and everyone is forced to say goodnight to their beloved Sir. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks Locations *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Shie Hassaikai Raid **Izuku Midoriya vs. Kai Chisaki (Concluded) *League of Villains vs. Sajin Higawara Anime and Manga Differences *The Anime expands the moments after Overhaul's defeat, showing the members of the Shie Hassaiaki being arrested, the wounded heroes being evacuated, and adding a scene in which Ryukyu thanks Izuku. *The attack of the League of Villains to the police escort undergoes several modifications. Trivia *This episode marks the end of the Shie Hassaikai Arc and serves as an epilogue. Site Navigation fr:Épisode 77 pl:Odcinek 77